Various method and/or devices of protecting video displays are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,418,426; 5,071,203; 5,033,802; 6,377,320; 6,536,855; 6,709,078; 6,802,575; 7,312,836; 7,388,956; 7,812,891; 8,102,483; 8,350,984; D397,336; D532,413; D627,317; D641,721; D664,129; and D669,075; and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Numbers 2003/0034716 A1; 2008/0123014 A1; 2009/0231807 A1; 2009/0231808 A1; 2010/0136282 A1; 201010171889 A1; 2010/0201905 A1; 2010/0315777 A1; and 2012/10194750 A1 all incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
These attempts have failed to meet one or more needs for an enclosure device. As such, there continues to be a need for an improved enclosure device meet one or any combination of the following needs a need for an enclosure that is generally tamper resistant/tamper proof; a need for an enclosure that provides improved and/or total protection of an electronic device from rain; a need for an enclosure that provides improved cooling to an electronic device; a need for an enclosure having an amplified speaker external of the electronic device (e.g., external of a display device); or a need for an enclosure having openings for one or more cables that provide a barrier for water entry, that protects an electronic device from rain.